


Ghost of you

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Referring to a set of Horror-SciFi post italymysteryswanqueen asked through tumblr for a ParanormalActivity in our House-type of prompt.------------------------Emma groaned. “One month.” She grumbled as she stared at Regina, the woman standing as well and starting to pile up the candle and fairy dust they would need to use in order to create the trap. “That’s all I ask, one month without a problem and then we have a ghost that’s feeding on Henry’s energy to mess with us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> You'll see that faithful to my own brand of humor the ficlet is not so horror-based than the prompt may call to. That's why I haven't tagged the story as horror but it was a different thing to write nontheless! I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment if you want!

“A séance.” Emma stared at Regina skeptically from where the side of the sofa she had been seated at the past half an hour, notebooks and grimoires around both her and the brunette. Brunette who nodded once, her hands still gripping one small, cracked leather-covered book in where names and numbers seemed to run down the page as if the ink itself was alive.

“It’s the only useful thing I can come up with.” The former queen replied before placing the book on Emma’s lap, the ring on her hand catching the warm, dimmed light of the room. Tapping against one particular passage Regina made Emma focus her gaze from the ring itself -something she still couldn’t believe that was truly there, on Regina’s hand, even after all those months- to the page.

As soon as the brunette’s finger grazed the page the seemingly sentient ink stopped abruptly letting Emma focus her tired mind into the scribbled information that now presented itself to her.

_“A candle is always the best option to lure…”_

Stopping and licking her dried lips Emma rose her head and stared at Regina who merely nodded encouragingly. “We can try to call the spirit close enough for us to expel it afterwards.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, thinking back on the first time they had realized that the mansion, former Regina’s house and now considered to be the Swan-Mills household, was inhabited by more than just the two of them and Henry.

It had started a little after Emma had come up to live with both Henry and Regina herself; lights that flickered on and off, shadows that seemed to move and just a new, strange electric charge that made both Emma and Regina narrow their eyes at every corner, their magic telling them that there was something else than just their own power. At first they had thought that it could be Emma’s powers molding to Regina’s; their own combined magic force strong enough for it to be an excess of “juice” as Emma would put it. However, after weeks of strange echoes and murmured whispers in the middle of the night the two women had finally addressed that even if Storybrooke didn’t seem to be under attack their house was being haunted.

“We were doing so good without a villain in town…” Emma had groaned as Regina, after throwing fireball after fireball at a quick shadow that had moved through their bedroom walls while laughing maniacally, shot at her a quick, half-amused look.

“Seems that that can’t be real long enough for us to settle, dear.” She had answered before placing a soft kiss on Emma’s lips that had made the green-eyed woman smile dazedly for a moment. “Let’s find if there is something we can do with my mother’s books, shall we? I’m not going to let a ghost tell me what I can do and what I can’t on my own house.”

That last sentence was said while looking somberly at the shadowed corner in where the silhouette of two bright eyes seemed to rejoice before disappearing while reeking at something that Emma could only describe as “magic”

Now, looking from the book to Regina, however, she wasn’t as sure as she had felt a few hours before when they had started to leaf through page after page of books she soon enough discovered had mainly been written by Cora herself with enchantments and curses weaved between the pages. She had lost the number of times she had felt the sting of a considerably weakened curse shocking her fingertips whenever she tried to read a particularly hard passage full of obscure mentions to places or ingredients she didn’t really want to ask how evil or depraved needed one to be in order for them to be found.

“You think that trying to talk to… them won’t end up badly?” She quickly asked while shooting quick glances at Regina’s office. One of the few places the apparition seemed reluctant to disturb was the small place they both had been seated in for all those hours but it was already four in the morning and her brain was already playing games with her, making up shadows and smirks in corners in where only wood and papers waited for Regina to pick them up later in the morning.

“It’s not like we have a lot of options.”

Which was true, Emma thought while looking at Regina as the woman looked down to the book once more, her lips forming the objects she was going to need in order to lure the apparition. They had already talked with both Rumple and the fairies, neither of the two telling them nothing apart from what they already knew; the house was haunted and there hasn’t been any other villain in town ever since the last one. Emma had momentarily suspected that Hook could be behind it but Regina had quickly shot that idea down after pointing that the pirate wasn’t smart enough to contact a ghost -or wraith- and make them do what he wanted. Plus, the pirate had been laying low ever since the blonde had broken their engagement in front of the entire town.

Playing with the sash around her wrist the savior narrowed her eyes as something that seemed to be a hoot coming from outside the room. Ever since the apparition had started to appear the two of them had casted protective spells near Henry’s room and even if the teen seemed unaffected by the havoc the apparition created there was always the tension beneath everything else. Lolling into the couch she tried to hide a yawn after the sound passed and she looked back at Regina, her face shadowed by her tresses and her eyes darkened due to not only tiredness but resolution.

“Why do you think it’s here?” She finally asked after a few more minutes of silence. They hadn’t managed to get a good view of the apparition and it didn’t look like it was really human but more like a shadow that shrunk and grew as it moved from corner to corner while laughing and hovering as menacingly as possible. “Maybe Pan wasn’t destroyed after all?”

Regina flinched at the mention of the one that had managed to almost truly destroy Storybrooke but shaking her head she continued with the next page of the book, her pupils jumping from one line to the other as quickly as possible.  “I think we are dealing with a poltergeist. Pan’s shadow was definetely something completely different.” She finally replied in an almost too soft tone, one that made Emma frown as she played with that new information.

“A… you mean like Peeves?”

Looking unamused with the blonde’s reference to Harry Potter, Regina nodded reluctantly before closing the book with a soft thud, her gaze completely unfocused as a familiar purple swirl overtook the normal chocolate brown color her eyes displayed.

“The presence never bothers Henry and what it has done hasn’t been nothing more serious than what you could say as being some very bad practical jokes. The energy we feel whenever it’s close could be product of Henry’s own energy. Teens have been thought to be the ones who call a poltergeist with their own pent up life force after all.”

“So the ghost is linked to him.” Emma deadpanned, standing up and starting pacing through the room. She wouldn’t have thought on that possibility but after hearing Regina she realized that it was a very real possibility.

“If it’s a poltergeist then yes.”

Emma groaned. “One month.” She grumbled as she stared at Regina, the woman standing as well and starting to pile up the candle and fairy dust they would need to use in order to create the trap. “That’s all I ask, one month without a problem and then we have a ghost that’s feeding on Henry’s energy to mess with us.”

“Next time ask less strongly.” Regina replied, a shadow of humor glinting on her eyes. “The fairies are sometimes excellent listeners but less good at granting what we ask. They have the notion that they always know best, even when you aren’t a child anymore.”

Picking up the candle and checking her own reserves of magic Emma hummed in agreement.

“At least.” She thought. “It’s not a wraith.”


End file.
